Safe and Sound
by MinuteCloser2Failing
Summary: The boys are kidnapped. Will they be able to get out of this one? Slash, Noncon.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. :]

Sorry if my writing is lame but dammit I want more Carlos/BTR story and it's about time I tried my hands at story writing.

Short chapters too. -not good at adding a lot of details-

* * *

This cannot be happening. It cannot be real. They were just walking back to the Palm Woods one night from their trip to the convenience store to get some chocolate pudding that the boys were craving, joking around, messing up Jame's hair much to his disdain when a suspicious black van began to follow slowly behind them.

Logan was the first to notice, voicing his concern when it had stalked them for over three blocks. The rest didn't give it much thought but they did pick up their pace a bit to ease Logan's mind seeing how they were in a somewhat isolated part of town.

It happened when Carlos stopped under a dim flickering streetlight to tie his shoes.

The windowless van stopped a few feet in front the boys, back doors slamming open. Two men jumped out the back door, one well over 6 feet tall with lean muscles, the other shorter but with a wider, more built body. Both were wearing black ski masks, blocking their faces from the boys. Carlos paid no mind and continued to tie his shoes, " Bunny ears, bunny ears, playing by a tree.."

"No way! The FBI actually answered my call!" James jumped, grinning. He walked over to one of them.

"J-James I don't think they're FBI," Logan sputtered nervously, pulling James' sleeve.

"You find my hairspray?" James looked at them seriously, pointing at the shorter one. The guy didn't reply, instead he reach into his jacket pocket, quickly pulling out a gun and pointing it at James' face.

"Holy shit, that's not hairspray!" James stepped back, pulling Logan into a tight hug, the shorter just let out a squeak, eyes wide as he stared at the gun that was aimed at them.

Kendall stepped forward in front of James and Logan, hands up, "Okay I don't know what the hell you guys want but there's no need to shoot anyone."

"Get in the van," the taller grunted in a deep voice.

"All done!" Carlos bounced up, smiling widely, completely oblivious to the seriousness of the confrontation until a bullet shot at his feet a few inches away. Carlos fell back, letting out a yelp, and wore his helmet, turning his head to looking at the area that was shot and at his friends at least 4 times.

"Get in the fucking van!" they barked, clearly not joking around as they glared at the boys.

The boys looked at each other, scared.

This cannot be happening.

* * *

Whatcha think?


	2. Chapter 2

The ride was fairly long. The boys were all blindfolded, hands tied tightly behind them with thin braided rope. Carlos's helmet was yanked off his head, leaving his hair in soft messy spikes and leaving him feeling very uncomfortable and quite frankly very, very vulnerable. He sat closely next to Kendall, shoulders hunched, face tilted down and promised himself that if they managed to wiggle out of this predicament that he'd never tie his shoes in public ever again.

Kendall, sensing Carlos's uneasiness, leaned closer to the shorter boy, his body heat helping the Latino relax, if only slightly.

The van's brakes screeched as it pulled to a stop, causing all four boys to fall forward. The doors opened up, their kidnappers grabbing Carlos, who happened to be nearest, by the shirt and pulled his out, throwing him onto the gravel lot, causing tears to gather, soaked up by his clothed eyes.

Carlos let out a pained whimper, as he was yanked up by one of the kidnappers, forced to stand on his toes as the taller man tore off his blindfold and grabbed the boy's face, turning it hard from side to side, getting a good look. "Looks like we got some pretty ones this time," the man smirked, as the others were tossed off in a similar fashion. Carlos closed his eyes tightly in attempt to block out the feeling of the stranger's thumb as it ran its course across his trembling lips.

James leaned over to, who he was pretty sure was Logan, and with a small nudge, mumbled to him, "Dude, I think my hair's messed up. This is so not cool."

"I'm pretty sure that's irrelevant!" Logan hissed back. "I think he just called us pretty. Oh god. Oh my god."

"What the hell do you want with us?" Kendall gritted his teeth angrily, as he attempted to get up. They're not "pretty." They're handsome.

Bastards.

The man turned his attention to Kendall, dropping Carlos unceremoniously onto the ground, and walked over to the tall lead singer.

He stepped hard on Kendall's head, driving him back down on to the rough ground, tearing the skin of his face and earning a small grunt of pain from underneath his shoe.

"Kendell!" Carlos cried out, managing to push himself up. "Get off of him!" He ran towards the man, ramming his shoulder into the guy's guts, causing both him and his kidnapper to fall down. The man furiously got up and dusted himself off, before kicking Carlos hard in the ribs.

"These little boys too much for you to handle, Paul?" the shorter man chuckled, standing off to the side, watching and smiling at the scene before him.

The man, Paul, snapped back at him. "Get these fucking kids inside," he pulled Carlos up and glaring hard into the kid's eyes, getting a glare straight back at him, "I'll deal with this bitch later."


	3. Chapter 3

This is a little longer right? Lol

-doing my best to write a decent story-

Oh and I really appreciate the comments/reviews that I've been getting. It's nice to know people actually look at/like my shit. xD

* * *

"Whose brilliant idea was it to buy pudding at 12 in the morning?" Kendall groaned, face sore and slowly scabbing over.

"Yours," they replied in unison.

"Of course it was..."

They were inside a small room, the tan paint on the walls peeling, with a dirty little window, located opposite of the locked door, that probably wouldn't really light up the room in even if it were daytime. The only light source inside that room was the light bulb dangling above them, slowly flickering on and off. And the boys were sitting on the ground, which was cleaner than the two twin size mattresses that the kidnappers so generously provided for them -both were littered with various unknown stains, no sheets or blankets.

The men had removed Kendall's, James's, and Logan's blindfolds once they were inside the room, leaving all except Carlos clueless on how to get out of this place. But then again, Carlos probably didn't remember all the turns they took seeing how directionally challenged their shortest band member was.

James sighed, "We have to get out of here. There's no mirrors or bathrooms or anything! I need my hourly hair care products! What do they even want with us anyways?"

"Murder. Ransom. Revenge. Human slave trafficking," Logan began listing reasons that came to mind, each drawing his brows closer and closer together. "Guys. I don't want to be a slave. I don't want to be dead either," he squeaked.

They all looked at each other worriedly. None of those options sounded too pleasant.

"Please let it be ransom. Please let it be ransom," Carlos chanted when the door opened, revealing the two men.

"Here's how it's gonna work. I ask, you answer or you get shot. Alright?" Paul said, leering especially towards Carlos. The boys nodded, gulping at the "getting shot" threat. "Good. Now we're gonna need your parents' phone numbers."

"Yes it's ransom!" Carlos shouted, quickly shutting up at the growl coming from the man's throat. They each gave their numbers with no resistant. They silently agreed that it'd be better for their parents, especially Kendall's mom, to know their situation, rather than getting shot and dying.

"What's gonna happen now?" Kendall asked after the two had left, staring blankly at the door.

"They're most likely going to call each of our parents, demand a ridiculous amount of money that's to be given to them in a certain amount of time or we get shot and thrown off a cliff into the sea," Logan whispered dejectedly, his words heard but not quite sinking in. This whole thing felt so unreal. Like it was a horrible dream that they'd wake up from. Carlos hit his head against the wall and sure enough, it hurt.

This was happening.

* * *

They were tired.

Really really tired.

It was 2 or 3 AM and despite all their bondage and worry, they were beginning to doze off. James was leaning against the wall a few feet away from the corner, snoring softly, his long legs stretched out with Logan using one leg as a pillow and Carlos lying on the other. Kendall was still awake however, his scratched up cheek still throbbing slightly from earlier. He looked over at the three sleeping and chuckled humorlessly.

God this is fucked up. One moment they're four hockey players from Minnesota, the next they were a boy band in LA. One moment they were laughing and buying pudding, the next they're tied up in a smelly room by a couple of turdfaces who decided to make kidnap and ransom their way to put bacon on the table.

He let out a tired sigh and scooted over to sit against the wall near his sleeping friends.

Nothing to do but wait and see what happens.

* * *

Penny for your thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

Is it sad that the reason I enjoy Friday is, not because it's the weekend, but because the new BTR episode? -sigh-

ShatteredDiamonds: Thanks so much! I had no idea I was spelling Kendall's name wrong this entire time. A's, E's, and I's mix me up a lot. Gahhh how embarrassing.

DinosaurShapedChicken: You're like my BTR writing idol! 3 -gropes your mind- And yeah I'm planning on rape. -hides- Noncon= non-consensual (It's my fetisshhh ;A;)~

And I'm not sure about the whole penny for your thoughts thing. I just like it because it sounds like it'd be said with a british accent.

* * *

Kendall rammed his sore shoulder against the locked door, only to be repelled backwards. He let out a frustrated yell as he got up again, staring angrily at the door.

"Kendall. Stop!" Logan finally spoke up, " We're all worried about Carlos but getting yourself hurt even more isn't going to help anyone."

"Well what else am I suppose to do?! They fucking took him while we were sleeping and doing God knows what with him right now!" Kendall slammed into the door once more, getting the same results as before. Nothing, not even a budge. "Shit." He sat down, resting his head on his bent knees, breathing heavily from the exertion, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

James looked wearily at his friends before pushing himself off the wall and walking over to the door. With a weird high pitch scream, the fair-haired band member ran, throwing himself as hard as he could at the door. Except when he reached the door, it opened, causing him to lose balance and falling hard on the concrete floor outside of the room.

Their assailants were back, looking very pleased to see the pretty boy all sprawled out on the floor before them. "Well look at that. Don't he look good enough to eat?" Paul grinned eerily down at the flustered boy who spastic-ally pushed himself up and ran to hide behind Logan and Kendell.

"Where the hell's Carlos?" Kendall glared at them darkly, his deep voice adding extra effect to the scary factor. It surprise the two men, who almost almost took a step back. But then they remembered that they had guns and he was just a tied up teenage boy.

"Don't worry. We were just having a little fun. Right Carlitttooo?" the other man cooed, tugging Carlos into view by his arm.

The boys gasped at the sight of their best friend. His head of tilted down, staring blankly at the ground beneath his feet. His hair was messier than usual, as if it had been tugged and pulled. The black jacket with the two white strips on the sleeves and chest that he was wearing before was missing and his red shirt with the black patterns on it was torn in different areas, the skin that can be seen underneath and his arms was purple and black with bruises. His dark, sandblasted jeans were hanging low on his hips, with hand shaped bruises scattered all over. The worst thing was their friend's quivering body, clearly in pain just standing there. Kendall was about to burst out with some angry, moment of passion yelling but he was beaten to it amazingly by the usually timid Logan.

"You sick bastards! What the fuck did you do to him?!" Logan shifted to get up but was thrown back when the men pushed Carlos into him. Logan looked at his hurt friend who had wrapped his arms tightly around him, his body trembling as if he was cold, holding onto him as if his life depended on it. Logan's eyes began to blur with tears as he felt the Latino's own falling down on his shoulders.

"I'm sure he'd love to give you the details," they laughed and walked off, closing the door securely behind them, leaving the boys wondering if their friend was ever going to be okay again.

* * *

It's been a few hours since they last checked up on the boys, cutting off their ropes and giving them scraps of food and water, along with a bucket just in case they had to "take a piss." Kendall's eyes wondered over to Carlos, who was quietly sleeping on the dirty mattress, tear-stained face continually scrunching up, a small mewling sound occasionally finding its way out of his swollen, teared lips. He reached out and lightly ran his fingers down the sleeping teen's face, admiring his handsome boyish features. It hurt him to see the boy unconsciously move his head away from his hand, whimpering.

"You think they ...him?..." Kendall asked hesitantly, looking at Logan and James.

"...Most likely... He has all the signs of ...sexual assault," Logan said, his voice breaking off at the end, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This is just so fucked up!" James punched the unoccupied mattress as hard as he could before sitting down on it.

So fucking fucked up.

* * *

I really am trying my best to make longer chapters. I just always make it seem as though that's where I should cut off at.

It really sucks gumdrops. D:

Keep coming with the reviews. It fuels me 8)

And yay my chapters are getting a little longer each time! ...Unless it's only because my comments are getting longer... fuck me.


	5. Chapter 5

You guys do not know how much I love reading long reviews. Well...maybe you do. BUT I LOVE IT SO MUCH. O_O THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOOUUUU.

-attention whooooorrreee- Please keep it coming. I save all the reviews I get in my email and I read it for inspiration during school while writing this. -dork-

ANYWAYS...-feeds the fetish- ;D

* * *

_He couldn't breathe. It felt like he was suffocating as the tongue forced its way through his lips, invading the insides of his mouth as they rubbed and touched and he was just too fucking weak to do anything to stop them. _

_"No! Stop!" he cried out as they begin to unzip at his pants, receiving a stinging slap in the face._

_"Don't tell me this is your first time, Carliittoooo," Paul mocked him, pulling him up for another bruising kiss meeting tightly locked lips. He paused before leaning towards the boy's ear, nibbling and whispering, "I'm gonna give you a fair warning here, alright? Either you," stopping to trail cold kisses down his neck," let this happen without a fight," moving right back up to his ear," or one of your other pretty pretty friends can take your place." _

_He could just feel the man's smile as he tensed up at the mention of his friends being here, being touched, being so utterly out of control of what was happening. _

_"You don't want that right?" Paul looked down at him with those frightening, half-lidded, lust-filled eyes. _

_He shut his eyes, shaking his head. "No..."_

_"Good boy." _

* * *

_Carlos snapped his eyes open, quickly shooting up from the mattress only to realize that that was a horrible horrible mistake. The pain shooting up his spine and down his legs causing him to scream out and fall back down._

_"Carlos!" Kendall was the first to react, barely touching him when he yelled out._

_"Don't touch me!" Carlos pushed his hand away as if it burned, "Don't fucking touch me," his body shaking as he hid his face from his band mates, ashamed, "Just don't."_

Damn it damn it damn it. What the hell was that?! This is Kendall, for cheese's sake. Just Kendall. His best friend... who knows. They definitely know. And if they didn't know before, they definitely knew now. Shit. He burrowed his head further into his arms.

_"Don't be like that. You don't got nothing we ain't seen yet." _He cringed.

"Carlos..." Kendall sat down of the floor next to Carlos, placing a hand near his, just enough for the shorter teen to know it was there. Carlos smiled sadly into his arms and reached out to hold his band mate's hand, squeezing it. "We're here for you."

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

They were going stir crazy. They've been stuck in that room since forever and despite their problems, boys will be boys and having nothing to do the entire time except worry and be scared was not working out for them. Kendall was sitting on a mattress with Carlos, who was sound asleep on his crossed legs, slowly running his fingers through the Latino's hair. Carlos always loved it when he did that, the gentle gliding motion helping to relax the boy instantly.

"I'm bored," James moaned quietly so as not to disturb the two opposite of him and Logan. He was leaning hard on Logan's shoulder, his chin placed on top of the shorter teen's head, "And my hair's probably too ruined to fix now."

"Geez can you be any more girly?" Logan sighed, playing along with his rants, as if they were safe and sound back at home. He looked up at him. "You look fine. Except your eyeliner's running a little."

"I don't wear eyeliner!" James looked appalled. "This is all natural baby!" striking his signature head bob and finger wave. Kendall smiled at the scene before him, glad that the other guys were still able to act like themselves through all this. His smile faltered slightly though when he felt the dark-haired teen stir in his arms.

"Gawd I want my helmet," Carlos whined, holding his head, giving Kendall his pouty face and puppy eyes. Kendall laughed and began slowly massaging the Latino's temples. Carlos closed his eyes and gave a content sigh. This would've been a great moment for him to finally come out and tell his light-haired friend how he felt for him. How his smile is so contagious that the corners of his own lips would twitch just at the thought of it.

If only they weren't stuck in this dump, being held captive by those monsters.

Speaking of monsters...

"Hello boys!" Paul and the other guy bursted through the door, causing a loud boom to echo through the room and the empty hallways. Logan and James who were play-wrestling on the mattress stopped instantaneously, pushing themselves off of one another, standing up bravely in front of their two friends as if they were bodyguards. Kendall was glaring angrily at the men who they had tried so hard to forget about for the moment.

"Kendall..." Carlos whispered fearfully, tugging on his friend's sleeved arm. He winced as he pushed himself up from his lying position and closer into Kendall's arms. His dark brown eyes wide as the memories of his assault flashed through his mind. The shorter man situated himself in front of the door, arms crossed, happy to just watch. Paul stalked forward, pacing in front of the two boys.

"Aww lookat that? Isn't that cute? The pack of dogs are trying to protect their injuurrreeedd." Paul leaned forward, only a few inches away from Logan's face. "Hey baby, how you doin'?" Logan eeped, falling onto the mattress behind him and scuttled backwards to where Kendall and Carlos were.

"W-why don't you just d-do that whole ransom thing and leave us alone?" James piped up, pointing his chin up and puffing out his chest in attempt to look more intimidating.

Paul rolled his head around lazily, cracking his neck in the process. Each popping sound causing James to back away from them until he bumped into the mattress and fell down alongside the rest of the boys. "Because. It just wouldn't be as fun."

"Just tell us what you want," Kendall snapped, pulling Carlos into a tighter hold. He was getting fed up with the man toying with them.

"Hey Carlos," Paul called with a sickeningly sweet voice. "I thought we were getting to know each other so well. Don't you remember what we were discussing earlier?" Carlos looked up at them, fear and disbelief sketched into every inch of his face. "Yeah that's right. So who's it gonna be?"

"What are you talking about?" Kendall glanced down at Carlos, "What's he talking about?"

"Come on now. We're getting pretty bored just waiting around for the money," Paul drawled, gazing at the boys. Carlos let out shaky breath as he tried to pull Kendall's arms off of him. This of course just made the teen draw his arms closer together.

"Let go of me Kendall," Carlos whispered softly, his hands barely pulling at his friend's arms.

"No."

"Let go!" Carlos yelled out, startling his band mates. Kendall swallowed hard, reluctantly releasing his hold on the Latino. They all watched in disbelief as he pushed himself up and walked off, legs shaking, face scrunched up in what was obviously pain, straight towards the two men waiting before them.

Paul smirked. "Good boy."

* * *

HAHA MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET. -so proud-

I think I'm getting better at this writing thing. :P

This is the last chapter that I fully wrote ahead of time. So chapter 6 will take a wee bit longer. -is winging it- xD

Yes. I said winging.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh em geeeee. It's like no matter how much detail I try to add, it never makes the chapter loonngg. Btw, people were like reading my mind with the whole "more detail with Carlos" and "another pov like Kendall's mommy" because I totally fucking wrote that before I even posted up chapter 5. Shiiiiitttt. Stay out of my mind DB

Thanks for that last review, DinosaurShapedChicken. ;A; That whole boys being themselves through it so far was what I was trying to go for. I mean, if you were trapped in that situation, wouldn't you try to make yourself feel as if it isn't happening? Cracking a joke or two. And I feel like Carlos would be the type to joke his way out of confrontation with pain. Me and him are somewhat similar in our seemingly care-free/crazy nature so I figure if he were like me, he wouldn't come out and say directly "Hey I was sexually assaulted." He would have moments of strong emotions but otherwise try to hide it. That's just my interpretation. _

Anyways, back to the story. Thanks for all the reviews. It really helps push a writer (especially a newbie like me XD) to get new chapters up.

* * *

His pants were bunched down around his knees. Paul was in too much of a rush to pulls his clothes off. He was thrown down onto the bed, arms pinned above his head as the man began his assault on his mouth. He breathed heavily, sloppily kissing the boy. "God you fucking slut. I knew you'd come back for more." Carlos shut his eyes, tears sliding out from underneath his lids, unaware that he was shaking his head side to side as Paul slid his shirt up with one hand, the other still hold the boy's wrists securely above his head, and began playing with his nipples. "Damn." He stopped for a second, pulling out the ski mask he had in his pocket and wearing it on with one tug. "Mike, get the camera."

His eyes shot open. Camera? They were going to record this?! "No!" Carlos looked to the side in horror as the shorter man pulled own his own mask, turning the recording device on. He began to struggle, kicking and twisting his body, and got rewarded with a hard slap on the face, the strength of the blow throwing his head to one side. "Please don't do this." Carlos pleaded, looking up at the masked man above him.

"But Carlito. I just wanted to make memories with you," Paul said in mock sincerity, eyes wide to go with the false tone of his voice. "Now let's put on a little show for the friends and family." He pressed down on his body, locking mouths with the wriggling body beneath him. Carlos could hear the camera zooming in and out. He panicked, gaining a sudden rush of adrenaline, and was able to rip his wrists out of Paul's loosened grasp, throwing a punch to the surprised man's face and pushing him off. Carlos scurried backwards, trying to pull up his pants along the way until he was back up against the wall, breathing hard. Paul stayed like that for a moment, head to the side. The boy could see the man's jaw move as he gritted his teeth. The man then turned his head slowly towards Carlos, who, by then, was frozen like a deer caught in the headlights. The shorter man chuckled on the side, very very amused as he was catching this all on tape.

Paul got up, walking over to the frozen boy. Carlos looked up at him, his expression like a kid who got caught doing something bad. He didn't even see the first hit, striking him hard in the face, his whole body tumbling over. The kick to his ribs came just as fast. He choked, curling up in a feeble attempt to protect himself as he received blow after blow. Just as he was about to pass out Paul stopped, picking him up by his shirt collar. "Whew, you made me lose my temper there for a moment, baby," Paul smiled, "Let's skip the apologies and go straight to the make-up sex."

Carlos groaned, saying no over and over. Paul ignored him, dropping him back on the mattress. He flipped him over onto his stomach, pulling the boy's hips up, and in one fell swoop, pulleddown both his pants and boxers. Paul pushed his head down into the mattress and leaned over him, pulling him up by the hair. "Now I wanted to take it slowly this time but you gave me no choice."

He screamed as Paul roughly pushed himself in, sobbing as he felt his already damaged walls tear even further.

Did it hurt this much last time too?

"Damn. So fucking tight," Paul moaned, thrusting further and harder, getting off on the boy's barely distinguishable pleading as it all mixed together, pretty soon just turning into soft whimpers. "Yo Mike. Place the camera on the table. Kid needs something to do with those pretty lips of his," he gasped breathlessly, tugging hard on the boy's hair. _NonononoNO!_

He cracked open his eyes when he felt the mattress move, seeing the shorter man kneeling in front of him, cock dripping and hard. He looked up pleading with his eyes. _Please don't make me do this. _"Please."

"Ya hear that? He's begging for it." _NO! _Mike grabbed his soft black hair and pushed his dick against the tightly pressed lips. Paul, seeing this, slowly pulled out, until he was almost out, and quickly thrusted back in, pleased to hear the scream ripping from the boy's throat. The man in front took this opportunity to shove his dick into the boy's open mouth, holding his mouth open by grabbing the boy's jaw and pushing his thumb and index finger hard into his cheeks.

Carlos gagged, choking on the foreign object in his mouth. Mike moaned at the feeling of the vibrations caused by the whimpers of pain , face-fucking him faster. _Oh my god I can't breath. I can't fucking breath. _

It felt like forever.

Paul gripped the boy's hips, digging his fingers into the soft skin, and thrusted a few more times before dumping his load deep into the boy's rectum before pulling out, his softening dick slick with blood and sperm; Mike finished as few moments after, rubbing himself on the boy's slackened lips. Paul dropped him, letting Carlos fall over as he ran over to the camera and pointed at himself, grinning madly.

"Hope you enjoyed our little show."

* * *

It was three in the afternoon, hours since Mrs. Knight last heard from the boys and frankly she was getting a little anxious. They're good kids- albeit a little crazy but still. It was normal back in Minnesota for the four of them to be out till late at night and sleep over at each other's houses, but most of the time it was at her house. They spent so much time there that she began to think of them as her own children: taking care of bruises, cuts, and scrapes from all their rough-housing, having to constantly restock the fridge due to their big appetites. But it was very different here in L.A. A different environment with entirely different people.

_They haven't called or texted or anything! Ooo should I call the police? Is it too early to start worrying? I'm sure they'll be home soon enough. _Mrs. Knight began biting her nails, an annoying habit that she recently picked up ever since they packed their bags and moved to L.A. Chainsaw murders, crazy hotel managers, the boys' crazy antics. It was a lot of stress that just seemed to enormous compared to life back in Minnesota.

Knock knock knock. The boys?!

She ran to the door, prepared to give a long lecture on going out late without calling but when she opened the door, all she found was a small package on the ground, a letter attached to it addressed to her. Disappointed at the lack of familiar faces in the hallway, she closed the door and sat down on the stylish red couch in the living room, placing the package on her lap as she opened the letter.

_Hello. We have your son and his friends. We're reasonable so $50,000 per person and we will return them in one piece. Expect a phone call later on with information on the transfer of the money._

Oh. And enjoy the video.

She could feel her heart skip a beat as she stared down at the hastily written letter before her. This must be a joke. This has to be a joke. She gave a quick laugh. _Haha April's Fool Day. It's not April but you know kids these days. Hah! The video is probably of them laughing at her. 'Sike!' or whatever it is kids say these days._ Yep that's definitely it. Mrs. Knight tore the wrapping of the package, sticking the video tape into the VCR/DVD player combo, turning on the flat screen TV with the remote.

What came on the screen made her drop the remote control. Mrs. Knight just stood there, not breathing or moving- just staring at the horror of what was going on in front of her eyes, her eyes watering up.

_"Please don't do this." _

She choked back a sob, holding both hands up to cover her mouth. He sounded so young. So scared. The camera zoomed in on the two as Carlos starting fighting back. She could hear chuckling coming from off-screen, the image shaking slightly from the person's moving. _Who can do watch such a horrible thing and laugh?_ The pained cries of Carlos as the masked stranger began to retaliate snapped her back. She ran to the TV, ejecting the video, and fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically .

_Oh god. Someone save my babies. _

* * *

8] 


	7. Author's Note IAlwaysWanted2Do1!

I'm a bitch. I know.

So I'm kind-of, _sort-of_, not-really apologizing for my not updating since forever ago.

I'm going to list my excus- _**ahem**_, I mean my very **valid** reasons for this lack of updatication. (Not a word, don't look it up... _Unless it is a word_... o.o... I'm gonna go look it up... Nevermind, it isn't.)

1. I got a job. I am now currently training to properly serve customers fattening donuts in a fast and efficient manner.

2. I've been getting ready to start applying for college. I'm getting old. Very...very old.

3. Once again...I'm a _**bitch**_.

4. I'm having this issue with my computer. It does this thing where, when I'm clicking to submit a chapter onto the "Document Manager (Upload)" thing, the little box thing that pops up to let me look at the files sort of freezes. Then the whole Firefox browser freezes annnddd I have to resort to using Internet Explorer.

and...

5. I am stuck... I wrote this thing on the fly so... I don't know what's happening to the boys myself. XD

Yeah... I started chapter 7. So I guess that means the story isn't discontinued...just... on hiatus until I can find a bunch of non-repeating words to write more stuffs. Yeah...stuffs. :D

This chapter is dedicated to TheySaidHollywoodTwice, who reviewed and said many nice, untrue lies about me.

**THIS STORY IS FAR FROM PERFECT**.

.

.

.

It's just better than half of the _shit_ that's written and posted on this site is all

JOKING.

(Sort of... I mean the "Girl-s- from someplace move to the Palms Woods and they all fall in love with her and she can sing and dance and act and play guitar and wears a helmet and is super pretty and perfect in everyway" is getting somewhat redundent, don'tcha think?)

LOL. DON'T FLAME ME.

SHOUT OUT TO **DINOSAURSHAPEDCHICKEN **CAUSE SHE'S SUPER DUPER AMAZING AND PRETTY AND HAS A BEANER HAT.

...So yeah. Peace out_side_.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. Y'all begged for it. It's been months.

Here's another chapter full of bullshit that's never going to happen to the guys in real life no matter how much we all wished.

Enjoy. ;D

* * *

He immediately wished he was still in that blissful black abyss as the overwhelming pain flooded every inch of his body. Except for his pinky toe. His pinky toe didn't hurt. But that just made it all worse, having something to compare it all to. He opened his mouth, bringing out a tongue in attempt to moisten his dry lips. God he was so thirsty. Why was he so thirsty?

"...los!" Hm? James?

He cracked open his eyes, everything too blurry at the moment for him to really see anything. His ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton. He blinked. Once. Twice. And looked up, figures starting to come into focus.

"Guys?" he croaked out, coughing immediately after, every one of those coughs causing a sharp shooting pain up his backside. When the fit subsided, he realized he wasn't on the floor or the bed. He was sitting on someone. His arms were tied behind his back once again and the person's arms were slowly running themselves up and down his arms in a soothing manner.

"Get your hands off of him, you sick fuck!" someone sounding familiarly like Kendall yelled angrily.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" a higher pitched voice followed closely behind. Logan?

Leave who alone? What? Carlos gave his head a quick shake, wishing he could just slap his helmet like before to try and get his thoughts straight. He froze as the person behind him shift slightly, an all too familiar chuckling vibrating itself out of their throat. He slowly turned his head, his eyes meeting Paul's smiling ones.

His mouth formed an 'o.' He wanted to scream but couldn't muster up his voice, bringing about a pathetic whimper in its place. He turned back to his friends, their expressions mixed with anger, fear, and an overwhelming killing intent that was flowing out of all but Logan, who was just filled to the brim with worry for all four of them.

"Now that our friend is-"

"He is not your friend!" Kendall growled deeply.

Paul laughed cheerfully at the comment. "That's right. He's more like my bitch."

Kendall screamed in frustration, pushing to get up without the use of his tied hands, only to be stopped in his tracks by the gun pointing to his face.

"I'd sit down if I were you. Mike... he's quiet but he is a little trigger-happy," Paul smiled, lazily stroking the petrified Latino's hair.

"What's this all about? What do you want?" Logan asked, sounding tired from all that's been happening.

"I thought you boys might be getting bored. So I came up with this entertaining little game that I thought we all might enjoy!" the man said sounding a little too happy. That worried the boys.

"What kind of game?" James furrowed his eyebrows, unknowingly leaning closer to Logan and Kendall.

"Oh I'm sure you'll love it," Paul drawled out, "What's going to happen is you three are going to play Simon Says, without all the Simon Says crap. Basically, I'll give you directions, you follow. Get it?"

"No," the three said simultaneously.

"Alright then. Lets start out with something simple. Kendall, go kiss James. Don't be afraid to add some tongue."

"What?" they said with perfect synchronization once again. By now Carlos' eyes were shut tightly, trying his best to ignore the roaming hands as it run its course around and about his trembling body.

"You heard me."

Kendall and James stayed where they were seated, defiantly looking at the man, neither making a move to do what was told of them.

"Hmm... so you all aren't going to cooperate?"

"What're you going to do if we don't?" Logan asked timidly, being the seeker of information that he is.

"I thought you'd never ask." Paul pushed Carlos off of his lap onto the mattress underneath them, earning a startled yelp from the boy. The man flipped him onto his back, crawling on all fours to hover above the frightened teen, leaning down to steal a kiss. Carlos thrashed about, his cries muffled by the tongue pushing its way through his abused lips.

"Stop!" James cried out, the sight making the situation all too real.

"We'll do it! Just get off of him," Kendall gritted, turning away to shut out the image before them.

Paul released the kiss, shuddering slightly at the sight of the delicious teen's face as he caught his breath, tears catching itself at the corners of his eyes. The man turned his attention to the three boys, pleased to see their different expressions. The pretty boy was a mix of disgust and fear for his friend. Eyebrows was stock full of rage and the scrawny one was just a nervous wreak.

"Well? Go on," he said, moving for a more comfortable position, and one with a better view. He licked his lips in anticipation as Eyebrows turned himself to face Pretty Boy sitting next to him. They traded looks, a mutual conformation that this was being done to protect their Latino friend, before they both leaned in for the kiss, eyes closed all the way. They mashed lips together awkwardly, the clicking of teeth could be heard.

James flinched at the feeling of his best friend's lips upon his own and the skull piercing stare of the two men as they watched him make out with Kendall.

"Enough lip. I want to see some tongue action," Paul purred. Kendall growled before complying. He parted his lips, slowly sliding his tongue out to slide across James' lips, asking for permission into his soft wet cavern. The taller teen hesitantly opened up, bringing his tongue into contact with Kendall's, moaning softly at the heat between the two orifices.

Logan, who had been forgotten for the meanwhile, gulped at the sight of his best friends heatedly making out before their kidnappers.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Tiny," the man said, making Logan jump slightly and the two taller teens breaking apart the kiss to catch their breath. "Why don't you help them get their clothes off?"

"Wha-" the shorter man walked up behind Logan, cutting off his bonds with a quick flick of the knife. "What? I ca-I. Huh?" he stammered, looking just as freaked out as Kendall and James.

"Are you serious? You can't be serious," James bursted out.

Paul sighed, as if getting tired of the boys' attitudes, as he stretched his arm out to the still figure laying next to him, feeling the sharp intake of breath as his cold hand reached under the boy's shirt and the slight ripples of muscles, relishing the pathetic sobs that was barely being kept in. "Anything you all don't do, I'll do to him."

"Okay okay!" Logan got up, unsure of what to do exactly.

"Good boy," he removed his hand from under Carlos' shirt, "Now, get on top of Pretty Boy and pull off his shirt. I wanna see some skin."

Logan looked over to James, taking a deep breath before climbing on top of him. "I..."

"Just do it, Logan." The smaller boy nodded, his lips pursed as he proceeded to slipped his hands under James' shirt, pulling it up to reveal sculpted abs.

Oh yeah, Paul leaned forward, mesmerized by the scene before him, completely ignoring the boy lying still next to him. Not that it really mattered. The boy was fucked shitless, not moving, and he wasn't even sure the kid was all there. The scrawny kid finally managed to get the shirt over Pretty Boy's head and tangled behind his back around his tied arms, leaving his upper half bare.

It was very awkward for the two. James was sitting there, half naked, with Logan blushing furiously on top on him, their eyes locked on each other as different thoughts flashed through their minds. Paul snapped them out of it. "Hurry up! I believe I said clothes off," he snarled, his voice growing louder with each word. "Is it so hard to follow such simple directions?"

Logan smile sadly at James, the man's yelling bringing an air of familiarity to him. He leaned down and whispered, "You think we're ever going to see Gustavo again?" chuckling quietly at James' somewhat confused expression at the random question.

Paul watched over the scene, feeling very irked at the the pace that they were moving at, the slowly growing bulge in his pants not taking kindly to the lack of action happening before him. He glanced over to Mike, the quiet man nodding before taking a shot at the ceiling, startling them.

"What the hell?" James screamed out.

"If your dick isn't buried deep in his ass soon, mine will be," Paul said darkly. It was clear that the man's patience was wearing thin. A flash of fear passed Logan's face, his breathing picking up. Looking at the amount of damage they've done to Carlos, the happiest and most carefree out of all of them...

Logan gasped, feeling James' lips on his and Kendall's on his neck, planting small, light kisses from the crook of his neck up to his ear. "Guys?" he mumbled into James' mouth.

Kendall stopped for a mentioned, leaning in slightly to softly nuzzle the side of the smaller teen's head. "I know we couldn't stop them from hurting Carlos..." Kendall said quietly, his voice shaking as if he was trying to stop himself from tearing up, "But I can't just sit by and watch him lay his hands on you guys if there's something I can do to stop him." Logan whimpered into James' mouth as Kendall began to nibble on his ear. "And," he paused, "I think I have an idea."

Logan stopped, turning to look at Kendall, his brows furrowing upward at the teen's words; the growl in the background hinted the man's displeased disposition at the interruption of his private show. The shorter boy leaned in, locking lips with Kendall as he searched Kendall's eyes for the answer to his question, 'What plan?'

Kendall licked the smaller teen's lip, pushing his tongue through. He then flicked his eyes towards the man masturbating on the bed and again towards the stout man who was clearly starting to get slightly bothered at the sight of the three boys, his hand occasionally reaching down to rub at the growing stiffness in his pants, his gun resting in his back pocket. Logan's eyes widened at what Kendall was hinting they do, letting out a cry when he was unexpectedly shoved off of James and onto the floor and looking slightly bewildered when Kendall began furiously making out with James and rubbing against him, causing Paul to let out a hoot, saying something about how Brows wanted more than he was getting. He relaxed slightly at the notion that Kendall was probably filling James in on the plan. The stupid, dangerous, most-likely-to-get-them-killed plan but... It's Kendall. One thing he has learned to do through all his years of friendship was to trust him and his ideas.

That was all they had going for them right now.

* * *

Policemen were crowded in her apartment, hooking up phone-tracing devices, asking her question after question for what seemed like hours, making her head spin in circles. She was just about to break down crying. "What does this have to do with you getting back my boys?" she screamed, jumping up from the seat of the dining table.

"Mam, please calm down. We know you're upset buh-"

"Upset? Upset? Upset is not the word to use to describe how I'm feeling right now," she cried out, angry," My babies are out there right now with those sick bastards and they are- They're-!" She sat down, hysterically crying, frustrated and worried and she just didn't know what to do! She was so scared. Imagine how the boys must feel at the moment?

She felt a hand awkwardly moving in circles, attempting to rub her back in a comforting manner. She looked up, tear-filled eyes widening at the sight of Mr. Garcia, head looking straight in front of him. His brows were tightly knit together, lips pursed, and his body trembling, as if his anger was barely being contained.

"Don't worry. We're going to find them." He let out a wavering breath, his hand stopping its action as he looked down into Mrs. Knight's eyes. "We're going to make them pay."

* * *

Yes? No?

Question was Like it?

Either way, say stuff and inspire me. :D


End file.
